The beginning of Always and Forever
by Krisa999
Summary: Life has happend and they are divided by it. Now that everything has changed will there be Always and Forever. Klaus has his war with Dalhia and Caroline has her life in Mystic Falls. When everything start to change again Caroline will discover her true family and will become a leader in her own right. They will meet one day and their lives have both TVD 6x17 and 2x16.


**This is my first story I hope you like it. And sorry in advance because english is not my first language. I will tell you this they will end up together and there will be no AU. Her family is allready in the TVD world but they don`t know it jet. I do not own any charecters.**

**Mystic Falls**

**Caroline P.O.V**

Everything around me was kinda hazzy. I didn't knew how or why i was here. I was in the Salvatore bordinghouse on sofa in the middle of the living room. Last thing I remember was that I and Stefan were fighting some werewolves that were tracking us and we were in the middle of the woods and I felt a sharp pain in my leg and after that everything went black.

I sit up and the first thing I see is Damon and Elena look at me. Both of them had red and buffy eyes. I feel like something bad has happend. In that moment it hits me i feel compassion. I feel. I have my emossions back. But what happend I don't remember turning them back on. My thouths are interapted by Elena.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asks. I look at her like she's crazy. "What happend? I have my emossions back!" They both look at the floot and I remember STEFAN. I look around trying to find him. My eyes land on a body that is lyning on the floor few feet from the sofa. It's Stefan. I as fast as I can run from the sofa to him. I fall next to him to my knees and let out a shob. My eyes are watering and everything from my moms death comes back like a brick wall.

I turn my head to Damon and Elena how both have dears running down their faces.

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND!" i yell through my dears." Don't you remember?" Elena asks me as she stands and starts walking to me. I close my eyes and everything comes back to me. We were running I got bit by one of the wolves that were running after us. As I got back to my feet the same wolf that bit me tries to attak me again but I easily break it's neck and the next's until I hear a scream. It sends a shiver to my spine. I look to my left were Stefan was fighting the last wolf but just as he starts breaking his neck the wolf bits him. I run to him as fast as I can. I start to feel the poision spreading in me but I don't care. I reash them and break the wolf's neck. I look at Stefan and see him look at me in the eyes and I see his emosions coming back and everything started becoming hazzy and moment later black.

I look up at Elena how says "Whan Stefan brought you here both of you were bitten and would have not lasted the night." she takes a deep breath and continus "Stefan had his emosions back and both of you were dying. We knew that even if called Klaus both of you would be dead by the time that he would have cotten here-" she was interubted by Bonnie how enters the living room with dears in her eyes and continus "When I got back from 1994 I used Qetsiyah's blood that was in her thoomstone and with that was bearid the cure" I try to protsess what they were saying and than it hits me. I look down to my hand and streach to take the letteropener and slice my finger. It starts to bleed and it doesn't make sense I am a vampire unless "I'm human" I say. I Iook at them and Damon says "Whan you both were dying Stefan sayd that he had liven a dosin lifetime and yours was just starting. He feed you the cure". He says with dears again in his eyes.I'm human and the man that I love is dead. What am I going to do? I think as I dears are running down my eyes.

**In New Orleans**

**Klaus P.O.V**

I'm sitting in study trying to think a way that I could get the wolves from Hayley and Jackson. It's not that I don't like them or anything. Oh wait that's it. Jackson was ment to be l just a means to an end to protect Hope and me to get a pack of hybrids. But now the little wolf has changed things, did she honestly think that I would let Jackson keep the wolves. THEY ARE MINE. And now she has a gutsh to dreathen to take my daughter a way from me. From me how is her father to that pathetic mutt that she call husbend. But no worries as soon as they are no longer of use I will kill them both. Hayley mey by the mother of my child and a hybird but nobody can take my child away from me and she crost that line. As soon as Dalhia is dead so are they. And my family will be as it should be and one day if she thinks it`s time Caroline will join me and Hope and we will be a FAMILY. Always and forever


End file.
